


Rewrite The Stars.

by cutenewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Autistic Newt Scamander, Bedside Hand-Holding, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Cute Ending, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Love You, Living in Newt Scamander's Suitcase, Newt rewrites the stars for her, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Queenie Goldstein, Romantic Fluff, Stubbornness from Tina, They are so in love, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16478381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutenewt/pseuds/cutenewt
Summary: In which Newt cares for Tina... although she is most certain that this isn’t necessary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinasnewt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/gifts).



 

**_Rewrite The Stars. _ **

 

**_By Sam._ **

 

**_~ In which Newt has to take care of Tina. Dedicated to Auds to cheer her up! ~_ **

 

+

 

It’s mid-winter and practically half of MACUSA have taken sick leave this week after the flu has swept them off their feet. In fact, Tina is one of the few in her department that have made it in today; most have been sent home and ordered to drink a lot of Pepperup before returning. Queenie is also at work; since the woman never seems to get sick, and on the rare occasion that she does she _still_ looks like a million dollar movie star — Tina has always been jealous of it.

 

The witch sighs heavily, glancing down at her papers. It’s been a quiet few weeks, and not just because of most people having to stay home. There haven’t been many assignments to complete and the weather has been so terrible that not a lot of crime has been committed. No dark wizards are on the rise and things have been looking a little better for the wizarding world. It’s been almost six months since Grindelwald attempted to rise to power, which also marks five and a half months since Newt finally spilled his feelings to Tina and she’d done exactly the same. Now they live together in her apartment, whilst Queenie resides with Jacob above his bakery. It’s as if things have finally begun to settle into place, and she couldn’t really feel happier about it.

 

She signs the last dotted line upon the document upon her desk, a simple mission report that just needed finalising. When work was quiet time usually fell towards finishing off paperwork, completing routine checklists for the evidence room etc. When things got like this though Tina couldn’t help but feel like a no-maj cop, and she hated that. So, upon finishing her document she hurried it off to Graves. Knocking against his door he called her in, and Tina entered. “Sir, here’s my finished report… any word on his rogue followers?” She questioned, not daring to say his name. Tina still felt like Percival had been affected by Grindelwald the most.

 

He shakes his head. The Aurors have been on the lookout for any stray followers of the wizard, anyone who’d escaped that night of the rally — it had only been less than a handful, but enough to cause havoc here and there. They’d all been dormant recently though, which sometimes could cause more worse than good. “Could you take a small team and reinspect those locations on the list? Can’t hurt.” Graves asks, looking up at her.

 

Tina nods, turning on her heel. There’s enough of them to complete a simple task like this, so she gathers two of the men on her floor. They go to each known location that’s been noted down over the past few months, checking each one with their wands raised. As their feet crunch from the snow beneath them she shivers, tugging her coat a little tighter around her. It’s the last location on the list now and it hasn’t even been an hour yet listening to the two men bicker about the pettiest of things has made Tina’s time feel like triple that. They inspect the final abandoned building, and dismiss themselves back to the office. She plonks back down into her chair, reaching for her mug of coffee upon feeling an itch in her throat.

 

“Goldstein!” A nasal tone interrupts her and she rolls her eyes immediately.

 

Not having enough time to hide, Tina takes a drink from her mug yet cringes when she realises that it’s cold. “What d’ya want, Abernathy?” She asks, not bothering to look up from her desk as she piles up some papers as an excuse not to engage.

 

“Have you seen Queenie? She made me tea instead of coffee.” He says in an accusing tone, resting both hands against her desk.

 

Tina huffs, her gaze traveling upwards. “She’s been doin’ it for everyone who’s sick,” she explains. “Now please go and breathe somewhere else.”

 

The man straightens his back and mumbles something she can’t quite catch. After turning a little red in the face he walks off, each footsteps making a tiny stomp of anger. Tina shakes her head at his attitude, and sifts through her pile of books and papers that still clutter her desk. She rubs her forehead, feeling the dull ache that she’s been ignoring all day begin to worsen. There’s a few papers that need signing and passing onto some other people, a few books that relate to different combat spells and a list of known names of witches and wizards who had supported Grindelwald and whether or not they were caught. Tina’s eyes scan the names, although it isn’t like she needs any reminding. She still has nightmares about that night; of Newt calling her name as he writhed in pain, centre of the rally. She shudders at the memory, not realising that somebody is walking towards her desk.

 

“Miss Goldstein,” they announce themselves and she jumps from the fright. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Graves says, his brow knitting together in a concerned manner.

 

The witch feels her cheeks grow a little warmer. “It’s alright, I was just readin’.” She explains.

 

“I’m dismissing you home early — there’s no more work to do and you should get home and stay well.” He says.

 

Tina is about to protest when he reassures her that if they need her urgently they’ll come calling. “I sent Queenie home an hour ago, she’s absolutely fine but I have seen Abernathy pestering and half of the floor she works on went home yesterday.” He says, and she chuckles quietly.

 

“Thank you,” she replies, getting out of her seat. He nods in return, turning and walking away.

 

She knows that Newt should be home too — there’s a lot of creatures to tend to and at the moment if MACUSA don’t need him to help with a trafficker situation, then he’ll stay behind and tend to his case. When she arrives at the apartment, Tina hangs up her coat and leaves her shoes by the door. The brunette stretches, feeling an ache amongst her limbs. She pushes the growing pains to the back of her mind, heading into the kitchen for some water. After finishing a whole glass and still feeling the same scratch she decides it’s probably the weather; she was outside for a while earlier. Tina curls up on the couch next, deciding to rest her eyes for a moment. It’s been a long and tedious day… two minutes won’t hurt.

 

And, that’s where Newt discovers her two hours later; snoring softly in the exact same place. He smiles in a fond manner, walking over to her. It’s dinnertime now and he’d just finished up in the case to fix them some nice, warm soup. “Tina,” he whispers softly, gently shaking her shoulder. “Tina, dinner is ready.”

 

The woman wakes slowly, her eyes opening. “Newt?” Her voice is husky most likely from the sleep. He smiles down at her, helping her into a sitting position. They sit beside one another at the table and tell one another about their day. Her favourite thing to do is watch the pure joy upon his face as he tells of the wonderful things that the creature have done and then the look of concentration and adoration written across his features when she speaks about her time at work always causes her to blush.

 

The couple get ready for bed together too, snuggling down into their double bed beside one another. Newt falls asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow, but Tina lies awake. She doesn’t recall falling asleep, but it happens sometime into the early hours of the morning… and, she dreams. Tina dreams of bright blue flames and the Elder wand. She dreams of Newt’s strangled cries for help and the look of terror upon his older brother’s face. The witch awakens with a start, jolting upright and feeling a dampness to her cheeks. She suddenly becomes aware of the change in temperature, and brushes away some hair that’s stuck to her face. Tina glances at her boyfriend beside her, but he’s still asleep. She wipes at her cheeks with the sleeve of her night dress and quietly tiptoes to the kitchen. The brunette must have been crying throughout the dream too, because her nose is congested and she feels like Newt must have been keeping the duvet to himself which explains the newfound coldness.

 

After retrieving a glass of water she calms herself down a little, reminding herself silently that it was only a dream. Tina retrieves her glasses case from the living room, shutting it with a snap and putting the black frames onto her face. If she can’t sleep she may as well try to read something instead, so she picks up Newt’s book and opens it on the last page she’d been rereading from the other evening. It was something that could always cheer her up no matter what. Before she can get even two pages in, she hears the bedroom door opening. “Tina?” A voice travels through the hallways. “Tina, dear?” She smiles at this.

 

“I’m in here!” The witch calls back, her voice crackling and fading.

 

Newt appears moments later, a look of worry adorning his face. “Tina, are you alright? You look awfully flushed,” he says, walking over and taking a seat beside her.

 

“I’m fine… I had a nightmare.” She replies, keeping her nose in the book.

 

He gently takes it off of her, and puts it on the table with her bookmark safely tucked inside. Newt moves to remove some hair out of her face yet he pauses. “Tina, do you feel okay?” He asks, removing her glasses. Her bangs are messily strewn about so he moves them out of the way and presses the back of his hand to her forehead, yet she flinches further back.

 

“I’m fine,” Tina answers back, hugging her knees to her chest. “Go back to bed, I just can’t sleep.”

 

He frowns, shuffling closer to her. “Come back with me.” Newt takes her hand and kisses her knuckles.

 

She sighs softly, looking him in the eye. He notes the slight around them and squeezes her hand. Newt leads her back to bed where they lie in silence, the sound of her slightly heavier breathing the only thing to break it. “I love you, Tina.” The wizard whispers, and she grins.

 

“I love you too.” Tina mumbles sleepily.

 

The next thing she knows, is her eyes are being greeted by what seems to be sunlight leaking through the slightly opened curtains. Tina feels around for a body beside her, but Newt’s side of the bed is empty. She slowly pulls herself into a sitting position, screwing shut her eyes as she’s overcome by a sudden wave of dizziness. Tina shakes it off as quickly as it had taken over, and steps out of bed. She heads into the bathroom to freshen up for the day and take a shower, proceeding to get dressed in some more comfortable clothes since it’s a Saturday. The brunette opts for one of Newt’s deep purple sweaters since it’s so soft, and a pair of her less tight trousers. She slips on a pair of light blue socks and then blow dries her hair. Tina can still feel the effects of her nightmare as if her body won’t let it go, but she ignores each urge to cough as she steps out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen.

 

“Newt?” She calls, looking around for the case. She spies it lying in the living room, and grabs an apple from the fruit bowl before descending the stairs.

 

Tina enters the shed building, looking around at the clutter and the mess that he causes daily. She bites into her apple, frowning when she discovers the lack of taste. The witch decides to have a little sit down whilst finishing it, discarding it into his little compost basket upon the worktop. She inhales a deep breath through her mouth before going outside, the familiar feeling of excitement never failing to hit her. It doesn’t take her long to find Newt, because she can hear him scolding the Niffler children who have been fighting over one another’s treasures inside of their little cave like house. “Now, now… Ruby, Nigel, what have I told you? You should share!” He tuts, and she gets near enough to watch him holding one on each palm.

 

The woman giggles softly at his interactions with them, waiting for him to put them back before announcing herself. “Mornin’,” Tina says, standing before him.

 

Newt breaks into a smile. “How are you? You slept for a long time… it’s past eleven, dear.” He tells her, walking over to press a kiss to her cheek. She smiles and turns to watch the Nifflers swim through their sea of gold coins, but his smile is slowly fading.

 

“Tina… you’re very rosy cheeked again. Have you been out in the snow?” He asks, causing her to laugh from such a silly question.

 

“Newt, you’re actin’ real strange!” She exclaims, her voice raising an octave higher which causes a cough… and another.

 

He stands before her, arms folded in an accusing stance. Newt wears a smirk and then steps closer, feeling her forehead. “Miss Goldstein, I do believe you might need to lie down.” The wizard tells her, to which Tina scoffs quite loudly.

 

“Don’t be stupid!” Tina retorts, turning away from him.

 

He backs off for a moment, before returning to her side. “Tina… I’m serious. You feel warm and I don’t want you to be too poorly.” He laces their fingers together and starts to lead her back towards the shed.

 

His tone of voice was much too sweet for her to argue with, so she attempts at humouring him for a while. Newt takes her to the couch and sets her down, going into the kitchen for some things. Tina pulls the coffee table a little closer and puts her glasses back on, resting her feet upon the furniture and delving back into her book. Newt soon returns with a tray full of items — a mug of hot cocoa, a cold cloth, a thermometer and a glass of cold water. She eyes each object and raises one eyebrow. “Are you kiddin’?” The witch murmurs, watching him set it down.

 

“No, I’m am rather not kidding.” Newt replies simply, picking up the thermometer first.

 

She hides her head behind the book pages, not wanting to be fussed over for even a single second. “Tina…” his tone is like a warning. Tina slowly lowers the book, revealing her glasses that are tilting down her pink nose. “I will use full names.” Newt threatens, trying not to smile.

 

“I’ll hex you.” She grumbles, closing the book and holding out her hand. He gives her the thermometer, and she puts it in her mouth.

 

Newt waits one moment and then removes it. “Well,” he begins, scanning each form of temperature measurement so that they’ll both understand. “101.3 means that I am indeed going to fulfil my duty to take care of you.” The man finalises, putting the thermometer back on the tray and handing her some water.

 

Tina doesn’t know how to respond to him, so she simply takes a sip and then hands it back. He disappears again moments later, hurrying down into the case to gather up some potion ingredients. She stays sat on the couch, trying to think of a way that the thermometer could’ve gotten broken somehow. After ten minutes he suddenly emerges from the case again, making her jump. “I’ll be back in a moment, I’ve started brewing some Pepperup… should take about an hour, do you want to come and sit down here?” Newt asks, offering his hand towards her.

 

She smiles a timid smile, getting up from the couch. Newt helps her down the ladder and tells her to make herself comfortable, then he goes back to stirring the cauldron and adding various ingredients one at a time. “You know…” he says, looking up at her. “I do love you in glasses… and I do love you… and, well you understand what I’m saying.” Newt rambles, going a little red at his mismatched sentence mistake.

 

Tina laughs. “I understand, Newt.”

 

He goes back to brewing the potion, and Pickett peers out of his shirt pocket. “He’s worried about you,” the wizard tells her, helping the creature onto his palm. Newt walks over to Tina and the Bowtruckle climbs up her arm and resides in her sweater pocket — all of Newt’s clothes have a Pickett pocket in them somewhere.

 

“You don’t need to worry about me,” she says, looking down at the treelike being and then up at Newt, who’s staring at her.

 

The wizard quickly adverts his gaze back to his task at hand, and she watches him mutter to himself as he prepares the potion. She’s too tired to argue, so she simply sits and waits for him to be done. Newt pours the liquid into a goblet, and leaves it to cool. “Come on, love,” he tells Tina, leading her upstairs. He takes her into their bedroom and instructs her not to get under the duvet, to which Tina pouts sadly. After he returns with the potion she’s looking sheepishly up at him… whilst tucked up under the duvet.

 

“Porpentina Goldstein,” Newt tsks, putting the goblet down and sitting against the edge of the bed.

 

Tina gasps accusingly at him, covering her face with the duvet. Newt pulls it back down, raising his eyebrows at her. “You know I hate that,” she whines, but he just laughs.

 

“You sound rather adorable whilst congested.” He tells her, and she just rolls her eyes back at him.

 

Newt runs his hand through her hair, then reaches for the Pepperup. She drinks half of it and can’t really taste the concoction so doesn’t really react to it. Tina lies down afterwards, reaching for her boyfriend’s hand. “Get some sleep, love.” He tells her softly, rubbing his thumb against the back of her palm. Tina doesn’t hear his next sentence, because she’s much too tired to tune in. She falls asleep moments after he kisses her cheek, and then he leaves her to her dreams.

 

+

 

“Queenie, oh, do stop worrying! I have everything under complete control!”

 

“You know I can’t help it, Newt! I just knew somethin’ was off… Is that soup you’re makin’?”

 

Tina slowly comes to her senses, loud and flustered voices filling her slightly muffled ears. The room is a lot darker than when she’d first gotten into bed, so she must have been asleep for hours… it certainly feels that way. She can hear her sister arguing with Newt in the kitchen, and climbs carefully out of bed to go and see what all of the fuss could be. The witch groans, trying to flatten out her hair before she enters the other room. Queenie is always worrying, so she needs to attempt at making her sister believe she’s alright… well, also because she _is_ alright.

 

“Mercy Lewis, Teenie! You look terrible.” The blonde gasps, rushing over to her sister as if she was about to faint.

 

“Gee thanks, Queenie,” the woman mutters sarcastically, taking a glance at Newt who is stirring a pot on the stove. “What’re you doin’ here?” Tina sits down at the table.

 

The youngest Goldstein sister waves her wand and levitates a glass of water towards Tina, who looks at it for a moment before taking a drink. “I’m just checking on you both… my suspicions were right though.” Queenie explains, eyeing Newt as he mumbles to himself whilst cooking.

 

“I’m fine,” Tina huffs loudly, propping up her chin with her hand.

 

“I’ve got her,” Newt adds, not turning away from his current job.

 

The witch twirls a finger around one of her curled up ringlets and sighs softly. “Alright, alright. I’ll get goin’, but only because I know Newt’s gonna take good care of you — you ain’t fine, Tina.” Queenie scolds, giving her a look before turning back to the wizard. She whispers something to him and he nods, then Queenie disapparates out of the kitchen without another word.

 

“Here we go!” Scamander announces, passing her a bowl of soup.

 

“Thanks.”

 

After eating Newt has to go and feed the creatures, and he tells her not to worry about cleaning up. Tina doesn’t exactly want to go back to bed and rest though, so once he’s gone she finds her wand in the nightstand drawer, puts on her glasses and heads down into the case. She adores watching the sunset of an evening in there. Tina withdraws her wand, waving it to reveal a bright, blue light against the end. She walks through the shed and out into the dimly lit environment outside, using her wand to guide her way. Tina can hear Newt bidding ‘goodnight’ to the animals nearby, and takes a seat under a nearby tree. She looks up at the sky, admiring the array of indigos and hot pinks that dart along the skyline above her. They look so beautiful.

 

The sky soon begins to grow darker and twinkling stars start to appear. “Tina, are you being stubborn just to spite me or are you _really_ feeling better?” A voice causes her to jump, and she looks up to see Newt.

 

“Well, I —“ Tina is interrupted by her own sneeze, and he tries not to laugh.

 

Newt sits down beside her and looks up at the stars. “Remember when we sat out here and I told you that I create constellations of the creatures I love?” He asks, his voice low.

 

She leans up against the tree, then rests her head upon his shoulder. “Yeah, I remember.” Tina whispers.

 

He reaches down to interlink their fingers, then guides her hand towards a certain star; one that’s formed the shape of a in a tiny heart. “That one is my Tina constellation… I made it a few nights ago, but we’d both been so busy I hadn’t had a chance to show you.”

 

Tina feels her eyes begin to tear up a little. “Newt,” she begins, removing her glasses to quickly wipe away any tears that may have escaped. He turns to face her, a half smile forming upon his lips.

 

“I love you,” the wizard says. He notices her shivering, and pulls her closer. “Shall we go back upstairs? You’re getting feverish.”

 

Her brow furrows. “No, I’m not… I wanna watch the stars. You can’t create a constellation for me and then tell me to leave it behind.” Tina grumbles.

 

Newt laughs aloud, getting to his feet. “You’re quite grumpy when you’re ill, aren’t you?” He comments, smirking down at her as she folds her arms across her chest and blows some of her bangs from her eyes.

 

“Mr. Scamander, take that back!” Tina snaps, trying to sound serious but her voice fades away at the end of her sentence. She tries to clear her throat yet to not success and pouts sadly.

 

“Come on,” he chuckles. “We have plenty of other days ahead to watch the stars.”

 

Tina follows Newt back to the shed and then up and into their apartment. She freshens up in the bathroom and changes into some pyjamas, pushing her glasses atop of her head. She meets him on the couch, lying down into his arms. He plays with her hair and tells her quiet stories about the creatures, and they talk and cuddle until they both fall fast asleep.

 

+

 

**_The End._ **

  



	2. Chapter 2

+

 

Soon it’s Monday again, and the weekend has drawn into an end. Newt had made it quite clear the night before that he was going to look after Tina the next day; but, despite her adoration for him and how touched she feels, she would prefer not to be fussed over and go back to work. So, when dawn breaks and the sun starts to rise, she sneaks out of bed. She showers and then dresses in her uniform, grabbing a slice of toast quickly before anybody may awaken. Tina presses a light kiss to his forehead before she leaves, apparating out of the apartment and outside of MACUSA doors instead. She inhales a deep breath through her mouth and steps inside the building.

 

The place is still eerily quiet, but there’s still a subtle buzz in the air from the goblins who are hard at work, a few Aurors walking around going about their jobs too. Tina gets in the elevator and goes to her floor, sitting down at her desk and sighing. She’s about to stand up and retrieve some coffee when her least favourite colleague appears. “Abernathy, what do you want?” The brunette grumbles, leaning back in her chair with another huff.

 

“Graves wants you down in interrogation — someone was found in one of the abandoned building from the list.” He explains.

 

She raises an eyebrow, looking up now that he’s said something interesting. “Why couldn’t he tell me that himself?” Tina narrows her eyes.

 

“He lost his voice yesterday, so I’m his voice for the rest of the day.” Abernathy replies.

 

Tina groans. “Well isn’t that annoying inconvenient for everyone.” She mutters, before disapparating away and heading down into interrogation.

 

Her shoes create echoing steps along the dimly lit corridor, and she comes to a door. Tina walks in on the left at first, wanting to be briefed before entering the room. One of her colleagues; a fairly respectable wizard, named Banksy. “What’s goin’ on?” Tina asks, hoping he doesn’t pick up on her gravely voice.

 

“This guy isn’t talkin’, but he ain’t exactly the brightest candle in the room either. I’ve been asking’ him questions — we found him lookin’ through a bookcase, we wondered if maybe a different approach would work.” He says. Everyone knows that Tina is one of the best interrogators of them all, due to her methods and the false stereotype associated with her gender.

 

She nods, and steps out of the room. Tina clears her throat and turns the door handle on the other door to the right, going inside. The man sitting there doesn’t seem threatening; he’s quite young, yet disheveled in looks. His laugh when she enters is quite insulting, but the woman Auror is more than used to it. In fact, it usually helps her when getting into the right mindset. The brunette sits before him, slowly withdrawing her wand. She leans back in her chair and crosses her legs over one another, her eyes trained on the wand as she runs her fingers along it. “So, lemme guess… Grindelwald seemed masculine to you? Powerful? Everything you’re not, huh?” Tina asks, raising one eyebrow as she glances upwards at him.

 

The wizard smirks back at her, revealing a dingy set of teeth. “You gonna try insult me into giving up my reasonings? I weren’t lookin’ for nothin’. I was lookin’ for a place to sleep.” He replies.

 

“You’re tellin’ me you went there instead of the shelter two blocks away? I’m not stupid.” Tina scoffs, leaning forwards and asserting eye contact with him.

 

He stays quiet for a moment. “Alright, maybe I know about him. Maybe I wanted to sleep where he stood. Done nothin’ wrong though.”

 

She grimaces at his words, and stands up. Tina walks behind him, her wand resting against his shoulder. “So, you’re just a weird fan?” The witch questions, withdrawing her wand when he attempts at flinching to scare her. “I know you were lookin’ through the bookcase so don’t play as dumb as you look.” Her footsteps trail back to the chair, and she swivels it around, the sound making the guy cringe. Tina sits on the turned around chair and stares him down again. Her wand is clutched in one hand, and the other propping up her chin.

 

“You don’t scare me.” He snaps, staring right back at her.

 

“What were you lookin’ for?” Tina asks simply. “I asked you a question.” Her voice gets a little more threatening, and she gets to her feet. Tina moves the chair out of the way and slams her hands down against the desk, her wand inches away from him. This time the man jumps back so fast he almost falls.

 

“You can’t hurt me. You’ll get fired,” he laughs, looking up at her.

 

The woman laughs back. “Try me, ‘cause trust me when I said been there and done just that.” Tina smirks turning her back to him. She walks forwards towards the double sided mirror, each step a prolonged movement, before suddenly spinning around on her heel with her wand held in a duelling stance. His chair hits the wall and genuine fears flashes across his glazed over eyes.

 

“Alright, stop!” The man yelps, cracking under the pressure of a simple knockback jinx.

 

Tina smiles, lowering her arm back down to her side. She walks over the desk and perches against the edge of it. “You were sayin’?” She says, removing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

 

“I was just lookin’ to see if he’d left behind any secrets. Anythin’ in the books.” He says.

 

“Well, that was disappointin’. Do you really think we don’t do our job?” Tina scoffs, already heading towards the door. She ignores his yelling behind her and closes the door, resting her back up against it and sighing heavily. “Men,” Tina rolls her eyes.

 

Before she can turn and feedback to Banksy about locking this guy up for being an insult to her IQ, someone apparates right in front of her. “Mercy Lewis!” Tina jumps back a little, wincing at the pain in her throat. Once again it’s Abernathy, and she’s beginning to wonder if he’s only annoying her because he’s moved on from Queenie after she hit him with her shoe at the last New Years party. “What the hell do you want now?!” Tina raises her voice, and feels her cheeks heat up as with the last word it fades again just like at the weekend… maybe shouting at the suspect wasn’t such a sensible decision.

 

“Madame President wants to see you.” He says, and then smiles a smug and rather annoying smile before disappearing again.

 

Tina gulps, disapparating towards the correct office she’s now apparently been summoned to. She takes a seat outside of the majestic looking door, leaning back against the seat and sinking down a little. “Ow,” she mumbles, starting to cough which makes it even worse. At least she’d had the satisfaction of scaring the suspect. She closes her eyes, but soon hears footsteps and the sound of somebody else sitting down beside her. Opening one eye she realises that it’s Graves. Before she’s able to ask him why they’re both here, the door before them creaks open.

 

She follows Graves inside, and Piquery is sat at her desk looking up at them both. “Should I do the talking?” The corner of the woman’s mouth curls up slightly, and Tina frowns. “You’re both two of my most valued employees, and I speak for the whole of MACUSA when I say you always exceed expectations… sometimes a little too much.” Her eyes train towards Tina’s shys says away from her gaze. “But, please stop overworking yourselves and take a week off.”

 

Both Tina and Graves open their mouths to argue, yet Piquery raises her hand to stop them. “Madame President, I have to work… it’s my job to protect people.” She argues, yet it's no use as her voice is barely even audible. Graves points to her and then nods. “What she said,” he whispers.

 

The woman sat at her desk places her palm over her face and shakes her head. “Go home or I’ll make Abernathy escort you out. I don’t want to see you for another week.” She says, smirking as the witch and wizard both look shocked and start to nod.

 

“Thank you, Madame President.” Tina says, turning around. Graves follows her out into the corridor, the pair of them coughing.

 

The door closes behind them, making Tina jump slightly. “Well, seeya next week.” She shrugs, glancing up at him.

 

Graves nods.

 

“You can’t talk at all?” Tina asks, trying not to chuckle as he looks rather exasperated.

 

He shakes his head.

 

“Well, feel better.” She smiles, and he points at her before holding up to fingers. Tina laughs. “Thanks.” The brunette replies, then heads to her desk to quickly ensure it’s ready for next week.

 

Yet when she arrives she isn’t alone; Newt is sitting atop of the desk, looking quite flustered. “Goodness, finally, Tina!” He exclaims, hopping off of the desk and marching up to her. He picks her up bridal style in one swift movement, and she yelps loudly.

 

“Newt, what’re you doin’?!” Tina asks, yet it resembles more of a strangled squeak than anything else.

 

“I am taking you back home.” He announces, and then disapparates with her safely in his arms. They land back at the apartment and he carries her into the bedroom, carefully placing her on the bed and tucking her in.

 

Tina giggles. “First of all, there’s no way I’m sleeping in this outfit… second of all I got sent home, you know that right?” She looks up at him, and he avoids her eyes. “You… you talked to Piquery?!” The woman whisper yells at him, squinting as he eventually raises his head and joins her eye contact.

 

“Well… I tried to talk to Graves first, but then I had no choice! Are you angry?” He asks, still crouched down on the floor by the bed.

 

She smiles, reaching out for his hand. Newt takes it and she tugs him closer to her so that he’s now sitting beside her on the bed. “No, I’m not angry. I love you.” Tina smiles, pushing off the covers. She hurries to get changed and meets him back in the bed, where he’s waiting with hot cocoa and her favourite book to read. He hands it to her, brushing her hair from her eyes and gently placing her glasses over her eyes for her.

 

“I love you so much… I never thought I’d be able to say that to anyone.” Newt whispers, before embracing her in his arms.

 

Tina feels a tear fall down her cheek and take rest against his sweater vest. “Me neither,” she whispers, squeezing him a little harder.

 

+


	3. Chapter 3

+

 

It’s mid-morning when Tina finds Newt down in the case preparing some sort of potion in a cauldron. She’s wearing another one of his sweaters again and by this point they’re pretty much hers anyway, since he dearest wears a different outfit apart from his usual attire that he loves so much. “Morning, love.” The wizard says, not looking up from his task at hand.

 

She opens her mouth to reply, but decides against it upon remembering her lack of voice. Instead, Tina takes a seat at his workbench. “You’re wondering what I’m making?” He asks, turning to glance at and smiling as he takes in her attire. “Well, it’s something a tribe just outside of Norway taught me — did wonders when I caught a chill during my travels. It’ll help with your voice and I’ve perfected it to taste like strawberry bonbons.”

 

Tina chuckles quietly. “Why that candy?” She whispers, watching him pour the pink, shimmering liquid into a goblet for her.

 

“Why not?” Newt counteracts with a cheerful grin, handing her the potion.

 

“Y’know, I’m not gonna be able to taste it but thanks anyway.” The brunette jokes, taking a sip. The liquid is warm and comforting and with each drink she feels like her cough is soothed already.

 

It seems as if he’s already fed the creatures today, so the pair head back upstairs after she’s finished the potion. After coughing practically all night long Tina feels like she can finally breathe freely, and sighs contentedly as she plonks herself upon the edge of their bed. “You should make some more of this stuff for MACUSA,” she says, trying to sound audible but failing. Tina resorts to repeating herself with a whispering tone instead.

 

“Well, the potion takes about two hours to brew… the ingredients aren’t too hard, only one specific item that I’ll need and thanks to my creatures I have it. Also, the tribe swore me to secrecy about it so that’s all of the information I must give. But, I’ll make some more.” Newt replies, and she looks up at him.

 

“I’m not sure if I  _ wanna _ know… but, thanks.”

 

He chuckles, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll be in the case preparing enough whilst you rest.” Newt informs her, heading back down the ladder before she can protest.

 

Tina lies down, removing her glasses and snuggling underneath the duvet. It isn’t very long until the pull of sleep succumbs to her, taking her back into a dreamworld filled with creatures and embraces from Newt.

 

+

 

After working into the late hours of Tuesday night Newt managed to prepare enough vials of the secret potion to give almost all of MACUSA; using up every last ingredient stocked up in his case and then some. Tina had slept most of that day, amidst being given soup by her sister who visited after work and some pastries from Jacob. Upon waking up this morning though, she actually feels somewhat alive again. She rolls over in the bed to face Newt, who’s lying on his back snoring. A giggle escapes her, and she watches him for a moment just feeling content with her life. It’s almost nine so the witch tiptoes out of their shared bed and into the bathroom to get ready before he wakes; he must be quite exhausted and since she’s feeling better, Tina decides to prepare him breakfast.

 

But, after she returns from the kitchen the bed is now empty and his case is closed. Tina’s brow furrows, and she opens up the lid after carefully setting down the tray. “Newt? You down here? I got breakfast!” Tina calls out, grinning once she realises that her voice is slowly returning without sounding horrific with each word. She clears her throat before calling again. “Newt?” The witch steps foot in the shed, about to have a search outside when the door swings open and causes her to jump backwards in fright.

 

The wizard stumbles in, a glass bottle with a straw in one hand and an empty bucket in the other. “Tina! Sorry, did I startle you?” He asks, taking a sip from the bottle that’s carrying liquid surprisingly similar to the same thing he’d given her yesterday.

 

“I’m alright… are _you_ alright?” She asks, her head tilting a little as she studies him.

 

Newt puts the bucket down on top of his work surface, puts down his half drunk bottle and picks up the crate of potions meant for MACUSA. He nods, sending her a quick glance upwards towards her eyes. “I’ll be back before the breakfast goes cold!” He exclaims, before disapparating out of the room.

 

“Hmm,” she mumbles. Tina shrugs after spending a moment or two wondering if he genuinely was just drinking some kind of breakfast drink, then climbs back up the ladder. She waits for his return, twirling her wand around in her hand in order to be ready to heat the breakfast up with a simple charm when he comes back. Sure enough he returns after twenty minutes, now carrying nothing but his coat in his arms instead.

 

“Did you give out the potions?” The witch asks, still sat upon the bed with the tray placed in the middle. She waves her wand and the breakfast starts to steam again.

 

Newt nods, hanging his coat over the edge of the bed before taking a seat opposite her. “Madam Picquery seemed rather grateful,” he answers back, clearing his throat. “She said she’d save one to be delivered to Graves too; apparently he tried to come to work again yesterday.” The man explains, starting to eat some of the pancakes.

 

“Of course he did,” Tina chuckles, also making a start on the food.

 

She offers to clear the dishes too, after all he’s done for her over these past few days. Tina spends a while in the kitchen, making sure it’s all neat and tidy. Her fever and headache are long gone now and she could even taste the breakfast they’d eaten. The brunette sighs from the relief of feeling so much better, and closes each cupboard door with a wave of her hand. Tina wanders back into the bedroom after finishing with the chores, checking her wristwatch to note that it’s already almost eleven. But, noticing that Newt has yet again disappeared peaks her concern and she descends into the case in a rushed manner.

 

The shed door is slightly ajar, so she sneaks out as quietly as she can. Tina follows the winding paths that lead through each wonderful habitat until she hears the sound of Newt’s slightly hushed voice. “Oh, Pickett… do stop fussing! I am quite alright.” She frowns once again at his words, peering through the trees to see him sat by the Bowtruckle family. His shirt sleeves are rolled up as far as they can go and he’s sat beside the empty bottle of pink liquid that he’d left on the workbench a while ago. Beside him is his waistcoat and wand, plus another cauldron with liquid that’s bubbling hot.

 

Tina walks into the clearing, making Newt jump at the sudden company. He looks up at her, shielding his eyes from the artificial golden light that beams down from above them. She offers him a hand to stand up, and then as soon as they’re face to face Tina touches his forehead. “Are you makin’ Pepperup?” She asks, looking down at the cauldron.

 

“Yes.”

 

“And… it’s not for me?”

 

“No.” Newt says, keeping his gaze locked with the floor.

 

Tina sighs softly. “Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t feel right? You’re clearly burnin’ up,” she replies, starting to lead him back to the shed.

 

They get back upstairs and she ensures he’s sat on the bed before going back down to retrieve the potion and the other things he’d left behind. Tina leaves the potion to brew upon his workbench and returns back upstairs to where he’s now sat pouting on the bed, his chin propped up with one hand and his legs crossed. “Y’know, I thought you’d spent longer than needed down in the case last night.” She muses aloud, walking over to him.

 

“In all fairness that’s because I fell asleep halfway through making the potions,” he reveals sheepishly, daring to look up at her.

 

Tina has one hand on her hip, standing before him. “Well, now it’s my turn to take care of you… since this is kinda my fault.” She adds, sitting beside him and resting her head against his shoulder.

 

“We could just blame Graves,” Newt jokes, as Tina helps him to lie down against a pillow.

 

She gently removes his hair out of his eyes, feeling the dry heat emitting from his forehead. “I’ll stay here with you… I don’t have to go to work for another five days. It’ll just be me and you, and I’ll look after the creatures.” Her voice is still slightly scratchy, but now Tina’s sole focus is getting him to be better.

 

He nods sleepily, when there was a time he’d argue for hours upon end about someone else helping with the case. Newt’s eyes close as Tina runs her fingers through his hair, and it isn’t long until he’s snoring. She smiles down at him, pressing a kiss to her fingertips before touching atop of his messy hair. “Love you,” she whispers.

 

+

 

By the time Saturday rolls around both are feeling a lot better, especially for staying in bed all day. Sometimes being extremely skilled at magic comes in useful in ways you didn’t realise you’d need… like making tea without having to barely move. But, unfortunately now that it’s evening time the pair of them are wide awake and can’t sleep a wink. Maybe napping all day was a bad idea — although definitely comfortable. “Newt?” Tina whispers, opening one eye.

 

He waves his wand and casts ‘Lumos’, turning to face her. “You can’t sleep either?” She asks, and he shakes his head. Tina pauses for a moment before having an idea. “Can we go stargazin’ now?” She smiles.

 

Newt pushes the duvet off of him and hops out of bed, he holds out his hand that’s free and leads Tina towards the case. The pair of them climb down together and Newt holds his wand in his mouth whilst doing so. He walks outside of the shed and the artificial sky above them is a deep, inky black shade. The sky is filled with bright, shining stars that scatter across the canvas without a single cloud in sight. She sighs happily as they take a seat underneath their stargazing tree and hold hands again. “Can you see your constellation?” He whispers, guiding her hand when she looks around for it.

 

“What’s that one?” The brunette asks, pointing up to another cluster of stars.

 

“That’s a baby Niffler,” Newt says, clearing his throat.

 

Pickett peers out of his pocket at this point, and Newt chuckles. “Yours is up there too, Pick.” He reminds the creature, who chirps happily and goes back into the pyjama shirt pocket once again.

 

The couple sit together for almost two hours before they finally start to grow sleepy; Newt falls asleep again her shoulder first. Tina must have fallen asleep after that because the next thing she knows is that it’s sunrise above them and the sky is splashed orange and light pink; the warmth of the sun beaming down against them. Both of them have been covered by blankets and there’s a pillow behind her against the tree… Tina wanders if Douglas had anything to do with that. She looks across at Newt, who’s now asleep on the floor with a pillow underneath him too. As the sun escapes from behind a stray cloud the wizard stirs, opening his eyes. He smiles up at her.

 

“Morning,” the brunette says, stretching out and appreciating the fact that she can now talk again. In fact she feels perfect today.

 

Newt waves up at her, clearly unable to use his own voice. Having already apologised ten times a day and being told to stop, Tina bites her lip. She moves her pillow to lay down beside his and snuggles up against him. “Let’s just go back to sleep.” She says.

 

“Good idea, love.” He whispers back.

 

+


End file.
